I think I love you!
by L-everlou
Summary: Rogue has had some time to think, and with a few phonecalls, he knows exactly how he feels about Sting. Sting is in the hospital with his own thoughts and boredom. Its hard to say, but somewhere in the middle of all of it, someone yelled, "I think I love you!" And with that being said, enjoy.
1. The incident

**A/N: A fluff story with Rogue and Sting. Lilou also makes an appearance, but she's on a job, so she can't talk much. For those of you who wanted a lemon, I'm sorry. Also sorry about the long wait, I just wasn't able to get to the computer for a while. Here it is, and I'm on the very brink of including some "he said, she said" drama in there… IDK, you tell me! Anyhoo, enjoy. Hopefully I don't get an infraction for anything…**

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail. If I would, lawd knows what would happen.

Rogue brushed some hair out of Sting's face. What was he doing?! This was his team mate! But he couldn't pull his hand away. The loss of contact felt wrong, even worse than what he was doing in the first place. He couldn't help but feel guilty about the circumstances. Because his partner was now in a hospital bed and he was taking advantage of his condition.

Sting had taken a job. He said he wanted to go by himself, and that's how he came back so beat up. Right after he left, the mission was updated to be a hundred year quest. It had only taken him 3 days to finish, and he ended it with a loss. He was lucky to even be alive, considering the fact that 7 other guild mates had come back in caskets.

"Sting..." Rogue whispered.

He wished he had come along... the guy had been tough. Everyone in that damned village was dead now. But the killer was dead too, because a wizard saint had come to clean up after the white dragon slayer.

Rogue did something he never would've done. He kissed his sleeping friend. Suddenly, he was reminded of a childhood story about a sleeping princess. In the story, a prince found her asleep in the woods, and he kissed her. So, she woke up and they got married. Rogue never understood that story. In the story, all her friends thought she was dead. What compelled someone to kiss a dead person? Well, he knew now.

The appeal of defenseless innocence is stunning. It gave Rogue chills as he imagined all sorts of things those soft lips could do.

When Sting's eyes opened slowly, Rogue had a moment where he seriously thought he was screwed. Then he decided that Sting probably wouldn't mind. Sting's eyes widened, as he felt Rogue slip his tongue into his mouth. Rogue kept his eyes open the whole kiss, giving Sting a sympathetic stare. Sting's eyes reflected an extremely confused look.

Rogue swirled his tongue around Sting's mouth, savoring the mixed taste of cherries and blood. His tongue darted around Sting's, attempting to get a reaction. When he pulled away, a string of saliva still connected them. Rogue snapped it, and quickly pressed a finger to Sting's slightly parted lips in a "be quiet" gesture.

"I just wanted that this one time." He murmured, quickly.

Sting was quiet, as he was told, and then he reached up and stole Rogue's lips for another kiss.

"And," Sting huffed. "I wanted it that time."

"Sting?" Rogue questioned, not sure if he was happy, or plain confused.

Sting had fallen back onto the bed, out cold from a particularly bad head wound. Rogue pressed his fingers to his own lips, softly. Then he silently left the room.

**I know it's short. That's why we have the glorious "next chapter" button!**


	2. Thoughts and Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail. One day though… one day….**

I'm. So. Confused. What. The. Hell. Just. HAPPENED?!

Did you see that, self?! Rogue kissed me! To be honest, I'm not sure whether I enjoyed it or not. Lilou told me that once Rogue had French kissed her while drunk, and he tasted like chocolate. Which was true, but the sad part is I can't remember the difference between dark chocolate and milk chocolate. One's sweeter...? Which reminds me, Rogue tasted so sweet it shouldn't have been possible! And the whole thing was some messed up combo of cherries (courtesy of moi~) and blood (also, unfortunately, courtesy of moi~).

So, yeah. That sums up MY trip to the hospital. Word probably won't get out about the mission I took. The wizard saint who cleaned up after me was the silent type, and he fucking PROMISED not to tell anyone. And besides, all those witnesses are dead now. Yay for me! Probably not so yay for all those dead people, but still! I'm not getting kicked out of sabertooth, BOOYAH!

But I'm still really nervous... what if Rogue comes back, and he wants to TALK?! What the hell do I say to my partner who just kissed me?! Ah, never mind. The cute little nurse just told me that I've been put under constant surveillance, and I'm not allowed to have visitors. Which means I can't take care of this boner. Damn you Rogue! Damn you and the future family you'll probably end up having!

I feel alone. Unless Rogue was serious about that kiss. Damn, it was a KISS! I've kissed tons of people before!

I-I... it was different, though. I just want to avoid him at all costs, and die in this stupid hospital bed... Geez, they need to change these lights. Have they ever experienced being UNDER this shit? I can't close my eyes, now...

Oh, hey. Look, they left a Cell lacrima. I reach my hand out, but I miss the CL several times. It was either the blood loss or the medicine they gave me... I somehow manage to dial that Lilou's number.

"Yo, what can I getcha?" Lilou says, as usual. For some reason, if sounds really quiet.

I almost squeal, before I realize that would ruin my image. I called Li-chan because apparently, she's just as good with romance as Mirajane. And I can't bring my troubles to the fairy tail barmaid, because... I mean, duh! She's a fairy.

"Li-chan, hey. Listen I'm in the hospital right now..."

"Really? Sucks for you, Eucliffe."

"But something just happened I need to tell you about," I begin, slowly.

I tell her about the kiss. For some reason, I can almost hear the tension on the other side. She's probably having a BDSM fantasy again. That girl needs to get it together; I'm going through some serious shit...

"Eucliffe, Begin with sorting it out. Was the kiss good?"

"A-ah... y-y-y... y-yes?"

"Did you have that cliché moment where you felt like it was just wrong?"

"YES."

"But, what was so wrong about it?" I hear her trying to get me in a corner. She sounds like a school teacher, trying to give me some simple hints so I arrive at the conclusion. I decide to play the student because I'm out of my element, here.

"I-It was wrong because we're best friends, I think. And, partners! Partners don't tend to like each other, right?"

"Yes. Matter and fact, best friends are SO likely to crush on each other, because you know so much about the other. You just get used to their voice..."

"Yeah..."

"Their favorite things..."

"Something like that."

"How they look in bed..."

"Ri- WAIT."

Ugh! That bitch was doing it on purpose! I can hear her smile. I CAN HEAR IT. Damn that girl! And damn the many boyfriends, husbands, and children she'll end up having!

"I'm serious though," She insists.

"I... I don't know, Li. I... I liked the kiss."

"Why are you so dumb, romance-wise?"

"Huh?"

"You should come over to my house tonight! I just bought ice cream!"

"I can't. Stuck in the hospital, remember?"

"Meh, too bad. It was mint~ A-any questions? I'm on a job..."

"Mint?! Goddamnit... Yeah, what the fuck do I do?"

Someone screamed, and there was a splatter.

"Ew, did you just kill someone?" I ask.

"Yuperdoodles! Listen, I guess you two can't have sex with me now that you're all awkward together. Is Rogue-kun there?"

"I'm not allowed to have visitors and shit."

"I'll call him sometime else, then. OH CRAP, I think I hear someone... let me kill, like, 3 people, and I'll call Rogue. Talk to ya later!"

"K, later babe." I say, before I disconnect us and put the CL back.

So, I have to wait for any real advice. Perfect. I wonder what she plans on saying to Rogue? Agh! There goes the medicine!


	3. A phonecall to Lilou

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail! Fair warning!**

"Ring, ring!"

"Ring, ring!"

"Damn that annoying CL..." I mutter, as I put down my book.

"Rogue, honey!"

Oh crap, I know who's calling me. Lilou and Sting have a tendency to spout various affectionate nicknames. I, personally, don't care for them. And that's why those two love to call me them.

"Lilou, hello. What's wrong?"

"What's WRONG is how long it's taking me to get these blood stains out of my clothes..."

"Successful job?"

"3 unsuspected hitches. But yes, a successful job," comes the answer.

"What's this about?" I ask.

There's no point in continuing the casual conversation. If Lilou calls during or right after a job, she means business. Nothing gets in between her and her assassinations, and if a phone call does, it's got to be pretty damn important.

"I wanna talk about Sting. Is that ok?"

"About what happened earlier? Let me explain-"

"Sh! I'm going to say something, and you tell me if it's correct."

"Err... okay?"

"You felt really guilty that he's in the hospital." She begins.

"That's correct."

"You wish you had someone to call 'nakama'."

"A-ah... yes."

"Sting-kun kissed you back?"

"Right."

"You felt... reassured?"

"A bit, yes." I answer.

"So, in short, you care deeply for Sting-kun?"

I'll admit, her last statement leaves me in shock. I love Sting? Then again, this is Lilou. When it comes to romance situations, her advice rivals Mirajane's. So, it's not likely that she's playing around.

"Let me answer that for you: yes! How cute, good for you!"

I reply with mere silence.

"But, Rogue-kun, if you don't tell him, he'll never know." Lilou continues. "You should call him."

I nod, and say "yes".

"Good. Oh, wait, not good. Damn, they're rich!" Lilou hisses.

"Wha- there are more people?!"

"Yessssssssssss, bodyguardsssssss..."

"You sound weird..."

"Bitch, please. Anyways, I need to gooooooooooooo..."

"You're coming home alive, right?"

"Possiblyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..."

"Ok, see ya."

"Bye, sugar kitten~!"

That girl... sometimes, I just don't know about her. But it was oddly comforting to hear it from someone else. I love Sting.

It sounds a bit dramatic, but that simple phrase gives me this feeling like I've just woken up from a huge dream, and it leaves a tingling sensation in my chest. My mind feels totally clear right now, with the exception of those three words. And my heart is pounding; it feels like it'll burst out of my chest. Already, I can feel adrenaline seeping into my bloodstream. Skip the phone call, I think I'll be able to run to the hospital!

So this is what humans call "love". I'll admit, it's pretty damn great. But Lilou was right, there's no point in loving him from afar. For once in my life, I have feelings I'd really like to share with someone... But he might not return those feelings... The feeling slams into my like freight train, followed by a shot of courage.

If he doesn't, we'll work it out from there.

And if he does? Good question.


	4. Confession

**A/N: I know he's OOC. Love makes people crazy~ you'll see what I mean in a second…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.**

I'm running through the halls, now. I need to tell him as soon as possible, because who knows when I'll be so brave again? And DAMN IT ALL! I've faced a ton a people in battle, so this shouldn't be so hard...

"Sting!" I yell, as I slam the door open. The bell goes off, but I seriously don't care.

"Rogue, what are you doing?!" Sting shouts back.

"We need to talk. Lilou called me; I really need to tell you something..." I gasp.

"Well, the security guards are probably on their way here. Can it wait?"

"No! I need to tell you now, because... fuck that. Let me start."

Sting's face goes from nervous to worried. I don't use "fuck" in a sentence, unless some serious shit happened. So for me to use it now, while triggering the security alarm, and telling him it's too important to wait, I've got his undivided attention.

"Ever since you landed yourself in the hospital, I've had time to think. And when I kissed you, I really think I was acting on something I felt, not instinct..."

The bells are seriously loud... I'm raising my voice, and the words are slipping easier than water right now. Two, bulky security guards come in and grab my arms.

"Sir, we're going to have to escort you outside." They say.

I stretch out my hand to the figure on the bed. Sting definitely looks surprised, now.

"I think I love you!"

Those are my last words as the security guards drag me outside. I didn't get to see his reaction, and hopefully it went the way I was expecting.

As they put me outside, I slump forward and smile. Then, I put my hands in my pockets, and walk away. I pull out my CL with a smile stuck on my face.

"Yo, what can I get ya?"

When I hear that, I can't help but smile even wider. I laugh as loud as I can, probably leaving her in shock.

"Li, baby, you will NOT believe what I just did!" I cry.

I'm just shocking everyone today, aren't I? Lilou starts squealing on the other side, congratulating me, and laughing/crying.

And I can't hear anymore... that ridiculous feeling comes back, and my mind starts spinning, again.

I still don't know how Sting feels, but even if he doesn't love me back, the world is so clear right now. I'm not acting like myself. Matter and fact, I'm starting to believe that this is what Lilou feels like when she's had too much ice cream. Maybe I should lie down...

But NOT before I call everyone on my contacts list and rant for 3 hours straight, Hahaha!

**HUZZAH! OOCness for the win! I'm having problems with my editing program…**


	5. Acceptance and afterthoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail. Deal.**

Sting's POV

Lilou chills with us during the weekends, and whenever else she gets the chance. The hourglass around her neck keeps her linked to this world, and if it should break, she'll leave us and go back to her world. Despite her weak point, she's become a legend in the black market. People call her "the white assassin", and not many have seen her eyes and lived to tell the tale. She leads a fairly wealthy life, and she lives in a large house in the mountains.

She's a part of fairy tail, sure, but you would never know by how she acts. She tried explaining what anime was, and how our lives are controlled by someone from her world, but eventually gave up. She doesn't like the fairies as "main characters", which is obvious because she spends time with Rogue and I, and we're from sabertooth. She tells us that she plans on quitting fairy tail soon, and joining our guild. But, she has a team back in Magnolia. An assassin team that helped her get where she is now, and it's gonna be painful for her to let go.

Furthermore, she is the biggest slut I've ever met. No one but Rogue and I know that "white assassin" is practically a stage name. She gets laid more than me, and one night stands are routine for her. She's always willing to go at it in the morning, or have a threesome if Rogue's in the mood.

She means so much to me, and now she means so much more. Lilou got Rogue to confess, and now I know for sure that he loves me. I've had some time to think, and I know exactly how I feel.

Celebration sex is definitely in order after I tell Rogue I love him back.

**A/n: Hoo, boy... a cliffhanger. So, I might be bipolar... yes, psychiatrist approved. Whenever I'm near a writing implement, I'm... me. The writer of these stories. Meaning, I can be violent, arrogant, and I enjoy anime. My other... personality... is someone I'd like to refer to as Amy. She's very innocent and... Dumb... and... I really don't like her at all.**

No, I don't need advice. I'm perfectly fine. Amy will be me when I'm AFK. Which is fine, because it won't interfere with my fan fictions. Anyways, I wrote this with fluff lovers in mind. Lilou the slut shall make her appearance shortly.

Lilou: hey!

For some reason... I really... feel like hugging Sting... UGH, I need a boyfriend...


	6. I try too hard

It's been a week, and I'm back to my usual, quiet self. After I called everyone, Minerva strongly advised that I go see a doctor, Rufus hung up, Orga squealed, "Congratulations!" Out of complete confusion, Natsu (lord knows how I got his number. Maybe I was drunk?) Told me he was "fired up", and that he wanted to spar sometime soon, and Gray burst out into laughter. And the sad part is, I only really listened to Lilou and Orga. Thank you, confused people.

Sting is coming back home today. I got the call earlier this morning, from a flustered nurse who explained that she had heard about my "violent outburst" and was "just a bit concerned". I told her I couldn't care less, because Sting was actually coming back, and I had a lot to tell him.

With a few choice words, the nurse hung up, and I flopped onto the couch. So here lies Rogue, a dragon slayer who can't read his partner's expression for once. I sit up again, noticing that usually Sting is an open book. There was never a time where I couldn't read his expression.

Well, there's a first time for everything. I can only hope that he was just too shot up with meds to hear me, because that was NOT what I would call a pleasantly surprised face. Not like I would know, but knowing is just what I like to do. I've been doing it for a long, long, time. Why disrupt the cycle now? Then again, life was always a bitch to me. Out of everyone, I specifically had to lose both of my parents in a tragic accident, be raised by a dragon and be "blessed" with dragon slayer magic, only to find out that only by killing my foster father would I complete my training. But I'm very flexible, in the way that I lived through all this without losing what little sanity I have left.

And honestly, I think my last shred of mentality was totaled in the same moment that I realized my life is falling apart. Well, a depressing way to end my immediate thoughts, but it's more than fitting to end such emo thoughts. And no, fan girls/boys, I don't consider myself to be emo.

Before I stop thinking, three, loud knocks on the door do it for me. I can feel the unease settling in my stomach now... maybe it's Sting... what if he wants to talk?! I can feel the adrenaline begin to race through me, and I lurch towards the door. When I finally force myself to open the door, there is still an overlying sense of shock, but it's for a MUCH different reason.


	7. I'm sorry, but Imma troll

Lilou's POV

So, Rogue opens the door, and he's all like "Whoa, WTF?" And I'm like, "Bro, I am SO blood-covered! Where's the shower?" Cuz I'm coming back from a job, and I kill people at work. And naturally, a whole shit ton of blood ended up splattered ALL over my clothes.

So yeah, Rogue's expression was a given.

But anyways, he was like, "GUUUUUUUURL, I thought you was Sting!" And I'm all like, "Yeah, cuz you're just so desperate to see him... you'd probably give anything to see him right now."

Rogue was like, "yeah, whatevs."

"Even you're next orgasm?" That was me.

And then Rogue put his hand on my head, and totally squished me into the floor, I was like, "OW, BITCH."

Whatever. He sat down on the couch, and I sat with him, and yeah. We talked about my job and some minor problems that wore white capes, and had rune magic, and were named "THE POH-LEES"

So I was runnin' from the coppers again, cuz I... sort of... ok, last week, I was getting crazy with some loces, the local guys, Y'know? And they tossed up some ALCOHOL, like that shit was rain! And I kind of... I let myself off the hook that one. I got drunk off my ass, and I started getting all sorts o' cocky, an' I killed someone, like a POH-LEES. Then they got the whole team, and started chasing me. It's funny that I remember that so clearly, because I woke up in bed with one of Sting's many ex-girls, and her boyfriend.

I was like, "whoa! I don't swing that way! And sometimes, I get motion sickness, so I don't really swing at all..."

Fuck. Yes. Good times.

And, like, Rogue was talking about how he couldn't read Sting's expression for the OMG first time ever. And then I pointed out that Sting doesn't really have any expressions, except for that stupid, hot-shot grin that I see pasted to his face whenever he gets me in bed.

So, here lies Rogue's fucking MIND, he's probably all like, "whoa, mind blown!" But ya know what? Fuck, I dunno: D!

Normally, I would pull some love advice crap, but DAMN, I mean, this is anime and shit. That stuff would work on some of my girlfriends back in America, but anime is a whole different fucking wig. I... forget... what... I... was... talking... about... drugs, guys. Not good for you. :(

Uuuh... RIGHT.

But regardless, Rogue was upset, and so I decided to enact one of those things where I pretend to care, and I can manage to formulate some sort of response before Rogue realizes that I haven't taken my meds. Being bipolar requires meds, Y'know? Sometimes not, because you can get therapy, but mostly just...meds.

"Y'know, I totally understand. There was this one girl in America, who used to be my best friend, but she loved to be sarcastic, and she had no facial expressions. It was really difficult to tell when she was being sarcastic, and when she was dead serious." I told him.

"What happened after a while?" Rogue asked, pitifully.

"... Uh..."

"WHAT HAPPENED."

"I accidentally didn't believe her when she said her parents had died in a horrible car accident, and she attempted to commit suicide..."

"Omygod! She's ok, right?"

"No, because after I stopped her, she chased me around with a knife and I had no choice but to behead her and throw her body into the ocean. But it's cool, cuz she had no relatives or anyone who would look for her."

Rogue buried his head in the pillows and wouldn't talk to me. But, dude, like, who even cares? That bitch was suicidal to begin with! Except, sometimes I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic, or dead serious...

But we just sat there for a long time, all awkward and shit. Rogue began to glance towards the door like he was waiting for something.

I asked him what he was doing, and then he was like, "waiting for Sting, stupid."

It was SO boring. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of Cry's voice... you know that you tuber, chaotixmonki? Omg, his voice: 0 orgasm right there. Anyone? Catch me in the review box! I certainly fucking do thnx.

So here I am, imagining his voice saying random things about game producers and shit like that, while we're waiting for Sting. Good way to pass the time.

And then the doorbell rings.


	8. dramaticness!

"Hello? I have a large pepperoni pizza here for... Lilou Aim?"

My eyes close. When they open in frustration, they have already rested on Li, who is smiling with a phone in her hand.

"So sorry, but I was freakin' hungry," She says, sweat dropping.

She gets up and runs over to the door before the man walks away. When she slams the door open, the delivery man screams and drops the pizza.

"God dammit, that was my motherfucking pizza!" Lilou raged.

"Lilou, you're covered in blood..." I remind her.

"And, heeeeeey... pizza boy's actually cute... hold up."

The brunette ran along the cobblestone driveway, finally catching up to the teen. She began a conversation, with him cowering in fear. Eventually, she said something that calmed him down. The two began walking slowly towards the house, with Lilou giving him sexy looks, accompanied by comments. Soon the kid grabbed her by the hand and marched up the porch steps and into the house.

"Oh, Li!" I call out, putting my book down for a bit.

"Yeah? I'm in the middle of something, Rogue..." Lilou growled.

"... Don't be so loud."

"Wha...? When am I ever loud?!"

"Oh! A-ahh! Fuck me faster! Ooooh... I-I can't... I need you..." I moan, with a slight smirk on my face.

Mr. Pizza boy was impressed.

But only for a bit. Lilou stuck her tongue out and pulled the teenager up the stairs. Soon the sounds of heated romance were floating downstairs from the spare room. I, in the meantime, returned to reading my book.

Somehow, I was able to hear the doorbell ring. This time, I was in no way expecting to see Sting, not after all those interruptions. However, that's the first thing I saw when I opened the door. Funny, how the world works.

"Rogue! Oh... you're... right there!" Sting laughs, nervously.

He's still wearing crutches... I wonder how I look right now.

"Yeah... I'm right here..." I murmur.

"Listen, can we talk?" He asks, suddenly becoming serious.

I nod, and help him over to the couch. He plops down and rests his crutches against the side. He folds his hands and puts them in his lap. That's when I know that this means a lot to him.

"Uh... um... what you said..." he begins.

"At the hospital," I tell him.

"Yeah... I..."

"Ahn! Oh, god, yes... faster..."

"Whoa, what the fuck?!" Sting exclaims.

"Lilou, upstairs with the pizza delivery kid," I answer, curtly.

"Oh... anyways..."

"Ohhhh, more... I-I can't..."

"I THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID."

"And...?" I trail off with an expectant expression.

I've prepared for the worst, when a smile slits his face. His eyes are filled with thought and happiness.

"I think I love you, too, Rogue."


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N: Hey'all, guess who? Obviously enough... Anyways, I thought it would be a good idea for you guys to get to know both me, and my incredible crew of fantasticness! I do this on every site. What happens is, you can send a question to me, and I'll get it to:**

**Kaloobia**- AWESOME, AWESOME writer. Check her out! Yaoi is really her forte, so feel free to ask her anything about that delicious, little topic ~

**Day'sha**- my best friend from school. She also writes, but is very self-conscious about her writing. Her username on the site is Dt1217. She overreacts to anything about sex... in the really, really good way ~!

**Ladie**- a non-writing friend from school. She's perverted in the way that people are constantly confusing her sexuality. Don't worry, she's straight! *sweat drops*I'm sure she could take a couple sex puns from you guys...

**David**- my editor, who is constantly flirting with me, to the point of half-raping me against walls and things of that nature... He is 16, and old enough to tolerate sexual remarks and questions.

**ME**- for obvious reasons. I'd LOVE to get perverted questions from you guys!

**My brother**- annoying at times, but we get along very well. He's young, so please hold the sex for him...

**Make sure to PM this, and NOT post it in the reviews. I can answer the questions by the next day, unless they're submitted late where I am. I live in New York, so take the time difference into consideration! Buh bye!**


End file.
